Judge
) |ancestry = Tiefling (Alloy) |class = Illrigger |image1 = Judge lg.png |caption1 = Judge, art by Conceptopolis|title1 = Judge|status = Alive}} Judge is a tiefling Illrigger and The Commander of the Chain of Acheron. He is played by Anna. Description Judge is a tiefling in his early 20s, with deep red skin, dark auburn hair and eyes black with gold irises. Abilities Judge's ability scores are as follows: Judge is a seventh-level Illrigger, with the Architect of Ruin as his Knight of Hell specialty. This is a custom class created by Matt Colville. He wields ''Exile'', a greatsword with the heart of a demon. As the Weapon Master of the Chain of Acheron, Judge can allow any senior officer to treat a 1 as a 2 on a damage die. Biography Early Life Little is known about Judge's life, other than he was raised a noble from Alloy. At some point, Judge would work for Xavixia, the Queen of Fire. Joining the Chain of Acheron Three years after the Battle at the Doors of Morning, Judge learns that the Azer were going to attempt to invade the city of Alloy and had made an alliance with the djinni. With the aid of the Chain of Acheron, the Queen's private army, Judge presents the information to the Queen of Fire and warns her not to leave her city. The Queen dismissed this intel, believing it to be rumors from unreliable sources, as the Azer had made unsuccessful attempts to attack Alloy in the past and only a powerful force could command the djinni. After the Azer successfully breached the city walls with the aid of the djinni, they began to ransack the city, torturing and slaughtering its inhabitants. With the fall of Alloy, Judge took an oath to Asmodeus who granted him powers to carry out his unholy will. While the citizens of Alloy fled to other planes, Judge signed on with the Chain of Acheron, the mercenary band who had stood by him when he had warned the Queen of Fire of the impending doom the city faced. Recognizing a failed cause, they also fled to another plane after taking large casualties from initially trying to defend the city.https://www.mcdmproductions.com/s/7_Judge.pdf Judge will later receive his nickname, earn the rank of the Weapon Master and become a senior officer. In service to Lady Sariel During the destruction of Blackbottom, Judge was present for the appearance of Ajax the Invincible and would witness Red's death at the hands of Relg, the Descendant. Judge was instrumental in defeating the shapechanger aboard the Somnium Tenebris. When the creature revealed itself and attacked in the elevator between decks, Judge found via Hellish Rebuke that it was resistant to fire. The shapechanger then fled down into the cattle deck and attempted to hide among the assembled Chain there. Judge displayed his quick and accurate judgment when he overhears someone in the crowd ask whether Slim could be trusted. He used Hell's Lash to bind the speaker, who was revealed to be the shapechanger. The shapechanger's final plan was to disguise itself as Judge himself, causing Slim to attack the real Judge by mistake before dispatching the creature with his next blow. After King called a vote of no confidence on himself, the senior officers of the Chain held an election to decide who would be the new commander. Initially, Boots and Slim were nominated, but Slim withdrew himself from the election, on the grounds that he was still new to the Chain and unfamiliar with how it worked, and nominated Judge instead. After a secret election, Judge was chosen as the Chain's new commander. Behind the Scenes Judge is a player character created by Anna for The Chain. As her previous two characters (Hnossa and Alejandro) were both humans, she wanted to play a different race this time. Knowing that tieflings aren't native to the world of Orden and learning that the Chain of Acheron travels across the Timescape, she makes Judge a tiefling. Judge was initially going to be a Paladin, but Anna had some difficulty choosing a Sacred Oath. Hearing that she wanted to play a "Paladin of Asmodeus", Matt Colville created the Illrigger class, a custom class for the stream.https://www.mcdmproductions.com/the-chain External Links Character Sheet References Category:Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Members of the Chain Category:Senior Officers